


Ikea Adventure In Wonderland

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Humor, IKEA, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, getting lost in an Ikea store
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018, Teen Wolf ▶ Derek Hale / Stiles Stilinski





	Ikea Adventure In Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeckoGirl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/gifts).



Stiles had a craving for homemade Swedish meatballs and Derek needed a picture frame. It was supposed to be an easy in and out of the store in ten-minute trip. It turned into a not so fun game of hide-and-seek. They couldn’t go to Wally world or Target—no they had to brave Ikea—the world’s not-built-yet furniture store that was home to meatballs and arguing couples.

The helpful colorful arrows guided him to the correct section and there was an abundance of styles and colors for him to choose from. The problem came once he had made his selection; where in the world did his hyperactive spaz boyfriend run off too? Being a wolf had perks, and the arrows on the floors pointing the way helped as Derek attempted to sniff out his lost boyfriend.

Easy! Yeah, no, not so much; this way and that, Derek followed a trail through sinister semi-houses with Mondrianesque curtains, around massive bins that held kiddie stuffed animals and brightly colored sheets, passing the collection of pictures of smiling families who don’t have to endure the elbow to elbow touch from the lack of personal space from the person walking next to him. 

Even when he cut through what he thought was a short cut, he was closed off by crowds blocking his way and forced to backtrack. Once on the arrow road, he tried to go back, having sniffed out Stiles scent, only to be ushered, almost against his will, forward and onward towards the end of the line. 

He soon found himself hopelessly lost in a big Ikea store, with Stiles scent all around him, and yet no boyfriend to be seen, torment by the home furnishing chain’s mazy layouts that felt like a psychological weapon of mass destruction on his patience. 

Refusing to give up hope, and still holding onto Stiles scent, Derek zigzag a trail between displays of minimalist Swedish furniture and other disoriented Ikea customer. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly and felt his patience running out. He was on the edge of anger, but he found, freaking finally, his boyfriend. “Stiles!”

Flailing, standing at the edge of the checkout department, Stiles gave a heavy sigh of relief. He had been lost all this time and looking for Derek, unable to find him. Like a child, knowing what to do when he was lost, he had gone to the adults and was about to ask them to page Derek to the counter. Thankfully, he was saved the embarrassment. 

Rushing to his beloved mate, Stiles hugged Derek, holding onto him tightly. “Never again! We are never coming back.” Derek declared, happy to have found his mate but never wishing to be lost upon the pushy crowds and tiny homes.

Stiles hugged his boyfriend, agreeing, “We are never coming back, no matter how many picture frames you need or how hungry I am. Never again, Ikea.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/900735.html?thread=107132287#t108949375)


End file.
